


Meddling

by vindoletta



Series: 2021 three sentence ficathon (Dreamwidth) [3]
Category: Havenfall is for Lovers (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drabble, Found Family, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindoletta/pseuds/vindoletta
Summary: She had missed her brothers. She hadn't missed their meddling.
Relationships: Evangelina Vasquez/Elmer
Series: 2021 three sentence ficathon (Dreamwidth) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151507





	Meddling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 3 sentence ficathon (2021) on Dreamwidth. Prompt by anon requester: "any vampire media, any, trans vampire(s)".
> 
> I see Diego and Eva as siblings, not by blood but by choice. Apparently she was Diego's first love according to the wiki, which I'm going to pretend I've never read because no.

It's always been Diego, her brother Antonio, and her, ever since the very beginning when the three of them were tykes running through the streets of Trujillo. Eva loved them dearly, and she'd been heartbroken when she'd thought they had perished, then elated when she discovered that they, too, had become vampires. The centuries had buried in her memory how exasperating their particular brand of brotherly smothering could be, however.

"You are _not_ going to spike Elmer's coffee and that is final. Am I understood?"

"Yes ma'am."


End file.
